Wow
by Aly'n'AJ
Summary: What happened to Ginny after a tragic separation from her one and only beloved? This is a story about the search for her match. DG


Summary: After a painful split from the love of her life, Ginny is looking for someone to date. She wants someone she can spend the rest of her life with, but there are some people she surely didn't expect to fill the application!

Author: Aly'n'AJfan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else that is written in the books. I own my plot and any characters I may or may not add.

This is not chapter one, just so you know, it's like a beginning, just to start things off. It's a prologue.

* * *

Prologue : The Beginning 

As she reached out her hand, she felt the tips of her fingers lightly brush over the soft, smooth skin that showed off his toned arm. Smiling, he looked at her with a sad expression over his eyes. Suddenly, everything wasn't okay anymore. Everything was not alright. She jerked her hand away and stared at him intently.

"What is it?"

He tensed visibly, seeming nervous about what he was to say. At his reaction, she slowly sat up and leaned on the back of her old, wooden chair. Watching him warily, she breathed in deeply and asked once more, "What is it, Harry?"

His large, green orbs settled on her own brown ones and he opened his mouth, about to say something, but closed it again. He muttered something quickly under his breath, and Ginny was about to ask him what he had said when he declared, "It's going to hurt you."

"Just tell me, already Harry. You're making me worry. Is it something about my family? Or Hermione? Oh, dear god, it isn't Hermione, is it? Oh, I love that girl, I couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to – "

"Ginny."

That had shut her up. Slowly, she licked her lips, feeling them dry up suddenly at his level voice. Now, she was scared. He almost never spoke like that. The only times she had ever heard him use that tone were when he said something deeply horrible, such as her father's accident during her fourth year. Usually, this blank, expressionless, controlled voice was applied to things he did not want to say. As the realization sunk it, she looked deeply into his eyes and swallowed, wringing her hands in her lap.

"Yes?" she stuttered.

"I – Ginny. Oh, Ginny. I don't want to hurt you, I really don't, but this is very important to me – "

"Spit it out, Harry," she commanded.

There was an awkward silence after this. He was obviously scared about her reaction to whatever it was he wanted to say. Slowly, he let out a breath he had been holding and word by word, told her, "I can't be with you, Ginny."

She felt her blood run cold. Under his intimidating gaze, she cowered and looked down, feeling her stomach slowly empty itself into nothingness. She felt as weak and brittle as the crystal rose sitting atop the counter beside her. Harry had brought it. He had brought it today, to try and soften the blow. Ha! If he even dared think that she bought his little trick, he was way out of line. She met his gaze.

"Why?"

She gripped the edges of her seat hard enough to cause her fingers to bleed; she didn't care. All she cared about was why in the world she was losing Harry.

"I have thought this through. And I'm sure you wouldn't want to know all the bad things about our relationship. Although, you may already. Look here, Ginny, I love you, I do. You will always be my best friend. And I hope to be the same for you. But – we – we're just not working out, you know?" he looked down at her hands, the knuckles white. Slowly, he reached down and loosened them, holding them gently in his own.

"We are two very different people. And although everybody has continually told us we're perfect for each other, we have nothing to talk about; we barely see each other. We barely know each other, Ginny. You … you deserve someone better. Someone who … meets your needs better. Ginny, I'm so sorry."

Listening to him whine his apologies like that disgusted Ginny. She had never heard a man whine about something like this before. Pulling her hands away, she gave a small smile and patted his knee awkwardly. "What were your reasons for this separation, then?"

"What do you mean?" he inquired vigilantly.

"Oh, you know perfectly well what I mean," she snapped.

"Ginny … I … don't love you. I mean … I love you. But I don't _love_ you. Please, say it's alright. Please, say it's okay with you.

_Harry, oh, Harry, how could I ever be alright with this? How could I ever be apart from you? _Ginny thought. _I love you._

She forced a smile and saw him grin back, obviously ignorant of her hidden emotions. She hurriedly got out of her seat on the high stool and ran toward her room. Quickly, but slowly enough to hear him give an irritated sigh. This caused a loud sob out of her, after which she was sure she'd never be able to face him again.

&&&&&&&&&

A few months later, she looked back on the incident and laughed. But it had hurt her more deeply that had ever let show. While she was all smiles the following day, her heart was aching and she didn't dare meet Harry's eyes. Not until Hermione confronted her a month later (no doubt because Harry complained to her) could she talk to him again feeling any dignity.

She had started work at St.Mungo's brother hospital, St.Calier, near Paris, after that, making enough money in a week to pay for three large houses. Her best friend at the hospital was Lori, or Lorraine, whom she had met on her first day there. For three tedious years, she worked and worked as a nurse, until one day, her boss Viola Bouilevere announced that her new position was going to be first-level surgeon/healer.

At first, Ginny had been very saddened and disappointed, even, by the news, knowing that she would not be able to see Lori as much, since the other girl worked in Research. But soon, she came to accept and appreciate the job, knowing no one could do it quite as she and knowing that it was really something she'd been wanting to do her entire life.

Harry had long been forgotten, and she'd gone on many dates (Mostly with men she didn't even know, having been set up by either Lori or Harry. Thankfully, though, Hermione had stayed out of her business and left her alone with her personal life. For which she was very glad, seeing as if Hermione had done what the other two had, she was afraid she'd have to slap the girl.) But none had caught her eye yet and she was desperately searching for someone who could, literally, last for longer than two weeks.

Time went by slowly after that, since Ginny was settled. The only major news that had reached her at that time were of Fleur's pregnancy. It was clear her parents were worried for the infant's health, seeing as Bill was partly werewolf. But she reassured them, knowing her facts, that there was no way the baby could inherit the … illness … through genetic ways. The baby was definitely going to be healthy.

And while had been overjoyed for her eldest brother, she couldn't help but be reminded of her own pitiful self, with no husband, no boyfriend, no family, and no kids. She somehow managed to feel guilty that she was letting her parents down. Of course, she had the reasons. Her parents had raised their children to love family life and since Ginny had none, other than her own with her parents and brothers, she felt that they were disappointed in her.

So she had to find someone. And fast.

&&&&&&&&&

" Hermione! I thought you were on my side!"

"What? I am! What are you even talking about??" the older girl exclaimed.

"You're trying to set me up on a date again! I told you I hate blind dates! I'd rather date Jordan, thank you very much!"

"What??" Hermione cried.

Ginny laughed at her reaction and fell against the side of the couch in Hermione's living room. "What!! You think I would! Haha, Hermione! That insults me, really!"

"I'm sorry! But I seriously though you weren't kidding! Whew. I'm just glad you _were._ Oh my, I don't know what I would've done if you had really decided to date Jordan."

"What, you don't want me dating any of your family members?" Ginny asked, amused.

"No, it's not that … it's just that … I mean, he's ten years older than you, Ginny. Wow. And nine years older than me. My parents sure had him at an early age, seeing as they're both fifty now. And Jordan's thirty. Wow, I can't believe he's already thirty! Remember his wedding? Oh my, and when he found out he and Nancy were expecting? Oh, how I miss that boy!"

"Oh, come on, Hermione! He's your brother. You see him every weekend!"

"Well, he usually spends more time with Melodina's sons. It's quite annoying, actually. He hasn't spoken a word to me in three weeks," Hermione complained.

"Well, why don't you speak to him? Just go up to him and say hi."

"I would, but he sort of makes me feel like it's not worth the try, even. I dunno why … "

"How's Melodina managing, by the way? Last I heard, she had two kids, right?"

"Yes. Boy and girl, but they're far too rowdy. I expect to raise my children to be better behaved. And it doesn't even matter that we're related, for her children are just pure disasters … " Hermione mumbled under her breath.

It was June, four months before the birth of Bill and Fleur's babies (as they had found out that they were having twins) and Ginny was visiting Hermione in her flat, on a sunny Saturday afternoon. The curtains were pulled to the sides by two thick decorative ropes, which Hermione had acquired during the winter months. They had cost her five hundred galleons. And for this reason, Ginny bugged her whenever she could.

"How's the pay for the ropes coming, Hermione??" she laughed a few minutes into the conversation.

Slapping her arm, Hermione sighed, "They aren't _ropes_ Ginny. They're ribbons. And I've already paid the price, thanks alot. Besides, don't tell me you haven't decorated your place yet."

"No," she said simply.

"What? Oh dear, you've got to let me a have a look at the place! That's horrible, Ginny! Here, I'll take time out on Friday and we'll go and have a look. And I'll see what I can do. My, my, I can't believe you_ still _haven't decorated!"

"What? I don't have enough time!! I work a full shift, Hermione, which takes about twelve hours from my everyday life. Fine, try all you want, but I can assure you my place won't look any better than it already does," Ginny huffed.

"I beg to differ!!"

"Then do!"

_Diiiiiiiiiiiinng!!_

"What was that?"

"Um … I think it was the door," Hermione stood to get it.

A few footsteps, shuffles, clicks, and unlocking charms later, Ginny heard a soft _oh!_ resonate from the thick corridor.

She slowly pulled herself off of the soft cushions of the beige couch, and shuffled over to the doorway, looking out stealthily.

Hermione was half-standing half-leaning backwards when she came to Ginny's full view. Around her waist were strong tanned arms, and her hands hung stiffly by her sides. And she was being pulled into a deep, passionate kiss by none other than … _Harry???_

Taking long strides, Ginny slapped his arm away and he let go of Hermione, who, dazed as a drunken bee, barely reacted in time to keep from falling. She stumbled back and held onto the wall desperately. Ginny's infuriated eyes landed on Harry. _"What are you doing??"_

"Uhhm … I – uh – "

"Never mind. Shut up. Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me perfectly well. Get out. Now."

"What – no! You can't kick me out! It's not even your flat!!"

"I can and I just did. Get. Out. Hermione – are you dating him??" she turned to her still stunned friend, who shook her head fervently.

"You see that? She isn't dating you. So get out."

"Why?"

"Ohhh, you want to know why, do you, Harry?? Why what? Why you are kissing her like you _never _kissed _me_ while we were dating? Why you left me? Why I can't find someone worth my time – for my entire life? Or why you're so stupid, to act like you think you're welcome here? Which one is it, then?" Ginny let out angrily.

"Okay, you have NO grounds for speaking to me like that. We've been over this, have we not? It was _three years ago_, Ginny! Get over it already! And the reason I kissed Hermione was that I _am_ dating her. Have been for the last three years."

"Oh, how inconvenient. See, she _just_ told me she isn't."

"She lied."

A moment of furious silence filled the room, until Ginny turned on her best friend, asking her hotly, "Hermione, did you lie?"

The girl shook her head once more.

"Hermione. Are you dating Harry??"

This time, there was a long pause before the frightened twenty-year-old nodded slowly. Casually, Harry walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Wrong move. This caused Ginny to shake with anger, turning very, very delightfully red in the face. She accosted the two with inhuman slowness. Then, just as Harry broke off the hug, she slapped him.

The loud smack reverberated through the long, dimly-lit hallway. For a few seconds, neither of them moved. Then, Harry lunged at her, fists in the open.

It was as if everything was in fast motion. First, she felt one of his palms collide with her cheek. Then, Hermione screamed. And lastly, everything went quiet. Ginny was lying on the floor, breathing heavily. Finally, when she opened her eyes, all she saw was red. She couldn't see the coat rack, or their faces, or even the ceiling. She was afraid that she'd been blinded – and perhaps deafened as well.

Then, slowly, her vision began to clear up, and she heard the sound of Hermione's sobs. Her hand reached to touch her face and she felt her numb cheek throbbing with pain. She heaved herself to her feet suddenly and punched Harry, whom she'd spotted standing over her, staring at her a few moments before. She punched him square in the nose, hearing a soft crack as her hand collided with his face.

She sighed triumphantly and then looked at the results of her actions. He stood still, his face turned to the side, his hair covering his eyes. And Ginny didn't care that she'd broken his nose. That she'd hurt him. For some reason, she was viciously angry right then. Once she looked back on it a few days later, she would've decided that she had acted a bit irrationally, but right then and there, she only felt anger, fury, and disappointment.

Finally, after several long minutes of silence, Hermione's sobs ended and she said softly, "You both need to go. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Ginny, here – I'll help you clean up fix your cheek, but you both need to get back. You have busy days ahead of you and you need your time alone. I'm sorry. Harry, please leave."

The monster that Ginny didn't even recognize anymore snorted angrily and turned away, opening the door and shutting it behind him.

Once again, silence reigned the hall. Hermione was watching Ginny, who was looking down at the floor in thought, feeling her own tears-mixed-with-makeup drip off of her chin and onto Hermione's expensive carpet. She felt a sense of satisfaction at this, knowing that this very action disappointed Hermione as much as Hermione had disappointed her.

Hermione spoke again, "Ginny."

When she received no reply, she went on, "Ginny, I am so sorry. I – I didn't know how to tell you. I mean, I knew you'd feel very upset that he left you for me, but I just – I didn't know how, Ginny. Every time I tried, something happened and I couldn't. Ginny, you need to forgive me, please. I am so very sorry!! Here, let me help you clean up and then we can go and – "

"I don't need any of your help," she interrupted roughly. In a few minutes, she was gone. Hermione stood in her empty apartment, staring at the door that had been slammed twice in one day, by the two people she loved most, but felt she'd lost forever.

&&&&&&&

Ginny didn't speak to Hermione again, much less Harry. She had informed her parents and brothers of the incident, who didn't believe her at first. But when she showed them the handprint on her cheek (even after the help she'd gotten from her trusty ice pack) and they had seen Harry's broken nose, they had believed her. Not that they turned against Harry, oh no, of course not!! But her parents had simply looked at her sympathetically and said, "Ginny, your reaction was way out of line. The irrational way you handle things gets you into these situations. We're sorry you're hurt, but we won't be the ones to get you out of this."

After that, Ginny felt she had no friends. Lori, of course, was still there and always would be. But she never viewed her family the same. She eventually stopped coming to any family events, get-togethers, and dinners. She didn't particularly enjoy the company of the couple she despised most. She was still always welcome I her parents' and brothers' homes, but she didn't feel the need to wear herself out just to make her parents think that everything was okay. It wasn't.

She was in a lot of emotional pain and she had not forgiven Hermione. She and Harry had tried apologizing to her many times, but every one time, Ginny cut them off with a wave of her hand. Then, she'd walk away. She knew this disappointed her parents. She knew she was acting selfishly. But she did get hurt. It was fair that she got her own healing time as well.

She needed time to lick her wounds and sleep on it. After thinking over what had happened numerous times, she simple didn't know what to do. But she was sure not set on confronting or forgiving Harry and Hermione any time soon. And whenever she saw them getting all affectionate and cute and cuddly in public, she turned away, feeling like she'd been slapped all over again.

The only event at which she showed up was Liam's birth, but even then, she avoided her family, parents, Harry, and Hermione. She'd been truly happy for Bill, and she loved him. She knew he wasn't convinced by her story of Harry's sudden evil streak, but he had become more protective of her and she felt closer to him, somehow.

The moment Liam had been put into her long arms, she knew that motherhood in her life was a must. She loved the feel of the baby enveloped in her arms and knew she wanted the experience sometime. And so, she began her quest for the perfect man.

* * *

Alright, so this is my second fanfic. I will try to make my others as long or longer than this one. 

I have always loved GD, but never written it. So I hope you all enjoy this and please review!! I'll try to update often.

ILU guys!!!


End file.
